They all deserve to die
by india.robertson.50
Summary: When Light and L move to Cambridge to study at the prestigious university Light learns about Sweeney Todd, a barber who murders his clients and his partner, Mrs Lovette who always manages to dispose of the evidence. What will happen when Light decides to pay them a visit, death note in hand? (Rated T, just to be safe.)
1. Prologue

They all deserve to die

 **A/N I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS FAN FICTION IT IS THE FIRST ONE THAT I HAVE EVER WRITTEN. I LOVE DEATH NOTE AND SWEENEY TODD AND THEY ARE THE PERFECT CANDIDATES FOR A CROSS-OVER! (Also I know that one is set in Victorian times and the other one in modern day but please don** **'t nit pick)**

Prologue

"So we're here" Ryuk stated

"Yes Ryuk,we are" light responded

"Studying in England, huh? Your parents must be proud."

"Yes, Cambridge University is a very good school" Light, then realising the stares that he was getting, mumbled under his breath.

"It's just a shame that he was accepted as well" Light continued as L stepped off the train.

"What was that Light" L asked, he had always been rather suspicious of Light.

"Nothing" he said in a rather defensive manner.

With that the two of them (three if you count Ryuk) had arrived at Cambridge university.

 **A/N SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT THIS IS ONLY A TASTE OF WHATS TO COME, IT WILL GET BETTER I PROMISE!**


	2. Chapter 1

_**They all deserve to die**_

 **A/N CHAPTER 1! I HOPE THAT YOU ENJOYED THE PROLOGUE (BTW THIS IS THE FIRST DEATH NOTE/SWEENEY TODD FAN FICTION ON THIS !) SORRY THE PROLOUGE WAS SO SHORT. FROM NOW ON I WILL BE WRITING IN 1ST PERSON. (I ALWAYS WRITE PROLOUGES IN 3RD PERSON TO SET THE SCENE BUT THEN WRITE IN 1ST PERSON AS IT IS MY PREFFERED METHOD OF WRITING.) I WILL BE WRITING IN LIGHT'S PROSPECTIVE UNLESS I STATE OTHERWISE ANYWAY ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 1

I had applied for Cambridge university to get away from Japan to get away from Ryuzaki, (also known as L.) Unfortunately, I knew this would not work. He had been suspicious of me ever since the Kira investigation began. I had debated backing out at the last minute but I knew if I did that it wouldn't help my case, if anything, it would just mean that there would be more evidence to support his theory. Of course he is correct (as always) but I couldn't let him know for obvious reasons.

When I got to my dormitory I unpacked my things and turned on the TV. I then flicked until I reached a channel called 'BBC news' and watched in horror. England was even worse than Japan. I immediately grabbed my Death Note and wrote the names of criminals without hesitation.

"At it already" Ryuk remarked

"Yes, justice must be served" I responded

"Light" Ryuzaki said as he entered the room and sat down in his usual position, "we appear to be room mates"

"It certainly seems that way" I replied, while quickly hiding the Death Note in a British history text book.

"Anyway Ryuzaki, I have to go, I have class." I said, leaving the room with the book under my arm.

"Lucky escape" Ryuk scoffed in his same almost sarcastic tone

"It was more than just luck! I made sure that we would not be in any of the same lectures when I chose my course" I corrected him.

" _ **Light**_ " I heard a familiar voice squeal

I rolled my eyes and exclaimed "Misa I told you _not_ to come here!"

"But Light I had to I would have missed you too much if I didn't, I love you too much to let you move half way across the world without me. I wanted to surprise you, plus I've always wanted to model in Europe, even though this might not be Europe for much longer and I knew you would be lonely if it was just you and Ryuzaki and..."

" _ **Misa**_ " I snapped almost loosing my temper "It's safer for you in Japan when L realises that the Kira murders are now happening in England Japan, and everyone in it will be free of suspicion"

" _But Light..."_ Misa Whined

" _What"_ I sighed knowing she would never shut up

"Are you going to kill Sweeney Todd?"

"Who?" I asked now actually interested.

Her eyes lit up with excitement knowing that I was pleased "Sweeney Todd is a barber on fleet street, in London, rumour has it he murders his customers and his neighbour puts them into pies! There is not enough proof stating these rumours are true so that's why his face has never been broadcast but I went to the pie shop today and found a finger in my pie! _A finger!_ So it must be true! There's a song and everything!" she then started singing in her shrill voice _**"Attend the tale of Sweeney Todd, His skin was pale and his eye was..."**_

"Misa! I _don't_ need the song, all I know is if these rumours are true the world will be a much better place without him, but before I kill him I need proof that he is guilty. So I need to go to the shop myself. Part of me says I should go now but missing class on my first day would be suspicious especially because Ryuzaki thinks that's where I am but the other half knows a perfect world is more important"

after thinking for a moment I hatched a plan.

"Misa?" I asked

"Yes, Light" She responded, her eyes lighting up again

"Go to the barbers and book me in for a shave with this 'Sweeney Todd' and talk to his neighbour after"

"Yes Light" She answered obediently.

"But Misa" Rem interrupted as concerned as always.

"Rem, I want to do this" Misa said adamantly

"You wouldn't want to make Misa unhappy would you?" I manipulated as I watched rem give up, a smile of satisfaction on my face.

(I've always known how to control Misa, and her shinigami, Rem. Although,this is no surprise considering I've always known how to control the majority people ((and shinigami.)) In fact,the only person I do not know how to control is... L! )

 _ **Tonight...Justice will be served and England will know of Kira's power!**_


	3. Chapter 2

**_They all deserve to die_**

 **A/N Chapter 2! Sorry I haven** **'t updated in a while, I've been busy with course work and revision and stuff so I haven't had time to write. However, it's the holidays so I have more time to write. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 2

The lecture that I had attended seemed to be going at a snails pace, I couldn't stop thinking about this 'Sweeney Todd' that Misa had told me about; however, British history did interest me and I knew that if I was alive then my death note would be full. About half way through the lecture Ryuk turned to me remarked "I thought a genius like you would be taking notes." Of course, his voice of course was dripping with sarcasm, so I shot him a look; my eyes like daggers.

After the lecture, Misa came running into the room as expected. " ** _LIGHT_** " she squealed

"yes Misa" I responded, once again pretending to care

Once again Misa started babbling "I did as you asked...well kind of...I asked if I could see mister Todd but Mrs Lovette, the lady who owned the pie shop said he was busy but you should come when you can. After she had told me that she said not to go to Mrs Mooney's pie shop because she puts cats into her pies and I said I wouldn't and..."

" ** _Misa_** " I snapped "I have all the information that I need."


End file.
